Scars
by JourneyWithTheDragon
Summary: Logan let go, he always did. But the bullies always found a way back to him, finding a new way to hurt him each time. And each time, he let go off the evil words that were said to him. But, each word, each tiny little word, would always leave a scar.


**I'm not happy. I am not happy in the slightest. And I'm not happy in the mad way, I'm not happy in the very sad way. Wanna know why? Bullies.**

**One: Walked up to me this morning and pulled on my backpack, making me face her then said, "Hey, what planet do you come from?"**

**Two: A girl who I happily let borrow my band book during 1st period threw the book at me when she was done. Now, she was standing right next to me, (I was still seated) and she threw it down, but it hit my knee, and I have arthritis, so hitting my knee HURTS!**

**Three: A completely different girl who apparently thinks **_**her **_**job during 6th period is to make sure that when I walk into class, I am miserable. So when I just sit down at my desk, she goes, "Oh, its you, that girl from a different planet."**

**Yeah, I'm pretty sure I have never done anything to these girls, so I am unsure as to why they pick on me, but that's just how it goes right? So, let me right a little story on this.**

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the lobby, just like normal. He was smiling, a little hop to his step. He had just gotten over a bad cold and he couldn't have felt better! He was just about to walk outside when a voice stopped him. "Hey!"<p>

Logan turned slowly around to face one of the new guys at the Palmwoods. He had slick bleach blonde hair, a lot fancier looking than Kendall's. He slowly walked over to Logan, and stared down at the shorter boy. "Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Logan." He replied. He was used to these situations, but that didn't make them easier. "Logan Mitchell."

"Well, Mitchell, what do you think your doing in L.A.?" The boy slowly started circling Logan, making the smaller boy stay quiet. "You're too ugly to be an actor or a model. Way too nerdy to be a singer. Pretty much way too ugly and nerdy to do much of anything." The boy said, finishing back in front of Logan, who was standing speechless. "Oh, now cats got your tongue?" The boy gave Logan a small poke in the shoulder.

Logan took a step back, every thought in his mind telling him to just ignore the boy and walk away, but he was frozen.

"Oh, now looks like your stunned. Your too small to do anything anyway. Well, maybe except be like a waiter or something." The boy just continued glaring down at Logan with icy blue eyes.

Where were his friends? Logan thought. His friends always had his back in these things.

The boy in front of him seemed to read his mind. "I bet you don't have any friends to come to your rescue? Do you, you little nerd?" The guy gave Logan another, harder poke to the shoulder.

"I do." Logan squeaked. Even if it wasn't his friends, why wasn't _anyone _helping him?

The boy chuckled. "Oh, I bet. Why don't you go get you little math lead geeks?" The guy put a hand on Logan's shoulder and gave him a a good shove towards the elevator, hard enough to make the smaller boy stumble, but not fall.

As Logan headed for the elevator, in a faze, the boy called to him again. "Oh! Name's Peyton by the way, Mitchell!"

Logan walked into the elevator and as soon as the doors shut, he slid to the ground. What had happened? How could that...jerk have destroyed him in just seconds, maybe minutes. With just a couple of words, and two pokes. Logan felt tears roll down his face.

The doors slid open on the second floor, to reveal a happy looking Carlos. Carlos was just about to get in the elevator, when he noticed Logan on the floor. "Logan!" He yelled, for really no reason. Carlos quickly took off his sandal and laid it in the way of the elevator doors before sitting down next to Logan.

"Logan, what's up?" Carlos asked.

Logan shook his head, feeling ashamed about how he broke so easily. He was usually better at hiding his emotions, but it was hard when people surprised him like that.

Carlos noticed the tears and slowly got to his feet, one arm under Logan's arm and another around his waist, forcing the boy up with him. Carlos managed to grab his sandal on the way out of the elevator and he silently lead Logan down the hall to 2J.

When Logan walked into 2J, he saw James and Kendall sitting on the couch, watching TV. He choked back a sob, which made Carlos get the two older boys attention even faster.

Kendall and James quickly looked up and saw Logan, who was now severely shaking. The quickly jumped up and ran over to the smaller boy, who pretty much collapsed into their comforting hug. The boys quickly had Logan in the tightest four-way hug ever.

About 10 minutes later, Logan's cries had gone and he was just being smothered by his best friends. Smothered with love, concern, and questions.

Finally Logan found a gap in the questions and answered. "Just some new jerk down in the lobby."

James was the first to react. "What did he say Loge?"

Logan repeated what the jerk 'Peyton' had said to him. He shamelessly let the tears fall as he said them. The guys knew about his low self-esteem, whether he'd admit he had one or not.

"Then he told me to go get my "little math lead geeks"." Logan finished and looked up at his friends.

Carlos and James sprung to there feet, very angry looks on their faces. It made Logan laugh inwardly, because James was never _seriously _mad and Carlos was _never _any type of mad.

"Shall we go introduce ourselves to Payton, my little math lead pal?" James said, and Logan couldn't almost see the fire in his voice.

"Oh we shall. But how about we do it "Hockey player" style in stead?" Carlos said. Logan almost wanted to tell Carlos that no matter how mean a person is, you never beat them with hockey sticks.

Almost.

Kendall still had Logan in a tight hold while the two of them watched James and Carlos walk out of the apartment. Carlos had promised he'd get the security footage of the battle later. Once the two were gone from the apartment, Kendall spun Logan around to face him.

"You listen here Logie, and you listen good. You do not let what the bully tells you have long term effects on you, you hear?" Logan nodded, glad Kendall excepted the fact that right now, the words were going to bother him.

It was only going to be a short while, but no matter what Logan did. The words were going to leave scars on his heart. The scars would remain there the rest of his life, whether he paid attention to them or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm trying not to end on too happy of a note, because this story was supposed to be a serious thing.<strong>

**Please guys, do not take this lightly. I was hiding in the bathroom for 30 minutes, crying over the stupid things those immature little brats said to me. I know I'm not the only one easily effected by bullies. You guys know the drill, but I'm gonna tell you anyway. BULLYING HURTS! So try to put a stop to it, the best you can.**

**Dani.**


End file.
